facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Kingdom
=Overview= The Royalist Kingdom, commonly known as RK is a sovereign state and it is an island based on Earth, having islands and territories in South America, Europe, Muhr and Aels. The Royalist Kingdom is a Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy consisting of four colonies, with King Thomas II as the head of state. The King has no real political influence, and his position is essentially symbolic. Political power is held by the democratically elected House of Parliament under the leadership of the Prime Minister, who is the head of government. The Royalist Kingdom is one of the world's highly developed countries and a recognized superpower with a prosperous multicultural society, having excellent results in many international comparisons of national performance such as health care, life expectancy, quality-of-life, human development, public education, economic freedom, and the protection of civil liberties and political rights. Also is considered a industrialised country, with excellent attributes in economy, social freedom and political freedom. It is a military power and has one of the highest defence spending in the world. It is a member state of the Non-Aligned International faction, Muhr Community, Aels Community, UN, Countries of Power, OECD and so many others. Government and Politics T he form of government used in the Royalist Kingdom is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government. Thomas II is the King of the Royalist Kingdom. The King is represented by the Governor-General at government level and by the Governors at state level. Although the Constitution gives extensive executive powers to the Governor-General, these are normally exercised only on the advice of the Prime Minister. There are three branches of government: The legislature: the House of Parliament, comprising the King, the Senate, and the House of Representatives; the King is represented by the Governor-General, who by convention acts on the advice of his or her Ministers. The executive: the Royal Executive Council (the Governor-General as advised by the Executive Councillors); in practice, the councillors are the Prime Minister and Ministers of State. The judiciary: the High Court of the Royalist Kingdom and other Royal courts. The bicameral House of Parliament consists of the King, the Upper House (House of Lords) of 80 senators, and the Lower House (House of Executors) of 180 members. Members of the lower house are elected from single-member constituencies, commonly known as "electorates" or "seats", allocated to states on the basis of population, with each original state guaranteed a minimum of five seats. There are two major political groups that form government, in the states: the Labour Party, and the Coalition which is a formal grouping of two parties: the Social Democratic Party of the Royalist Kingdom and its minor partner, the "Progress and Development" Party. The Social Democratic Party came to office with Sarah Elizabeth Gates as Prime Minister following the April 2009 election. 'Foreign Relations and Military' Over recent decades, the Royalist Kingdom's foreign relations have been driven by a close association with Imperial of India, Dong Wu, NFPA, San Alejandro, the Universal Peace Enforcement Organization (UPEO) and others. The Royalist Kingdom is a member of the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development OECD), the Order of the Blue Rose, including other important groups. The Crown has pursued several major bilateral free trade agreements, most recently the Royalist Kingdom-San Alejandro Free Trade Agreement and Closer Economic Relations with the former RK Crown colony of Fluxonia. The Royalist Kingdom's foreign policy is guided by a commitment to multilateralism and regionalism, as well as to strong bilateral relations with its allies. Key concerns include free trade, terrorism, economic cooperation with its allies. The Royal Armed Forces is the military organisation responsible for the defence of the Royalist Kingdom and her Crown Colonies. Comprise the Royalist Kingdom Navy (RKN), the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF), and the Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF). The government appoints the Chief of the Defence Force from one of the armed services. The three forces are managed by the Ministry of Defence and controlled by the Defence Council, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defense. On the other hand, the Royalist Kingdom Special Forces (Royal Special Service) provide troops trained for quick, mobile, military responses in counter-terrorism, land, maritime and amphibious operations, often where secrecy or covert tactics are required. Despite the Royalist Kingdom's military capabilities, recent pragmatic defence policy has a stated assumption that "the most demanding operations" would be undertaken as part of a coalition. Setting aside the Baltic War, operations in Congo, Verdana, Korda and the Civil War of Puro Pan may all be taken as precedent. Indeed the last war in which the Royalist Kingdom military fought alone was the Gurka War against Ihantala on 2009, in which they were victorious.